


Protection

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Infected [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, Infected Characters, This is the first of many things in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: In a world where it's no longer safe, people tend to be in huge trouble when they travel.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU where alot of the normal animals are now creatures that will kill you.

Pandora was running.

Her legs felt like they were going to break, her chest hurt, and she felt so much fear.

She was getting chased by the infected monsters that had just been discovered.

They were big. Way bigger than she wanted them to be.

They were shaped like wolves, had huge sharp teeth, their eyes were narrowed and red, and there were bone-like plates on their backs.

And right now she was in the forest, at nighttime, getting chased by _three_ of them.

She was on the verge of crying. She was scared, and she didn't really think she would make it out of this alive.

Until she heard her.

The one she had promised her life to.

Alloy.

Only, she wasn't in her human form.

She was in her infected form.

Her infected form, was a mixture of different animals.

She's covered in a thick, black, fur. Her body is shaped like a wolf and a cat. There are large fuzzy fox ears on her head. Her tail is long. She has sharp claws on each of her feet. She has teeth structured like a snake and a shark. She has large horns on her head. Her red and purple eyes are narrowed and are emitting a red smoke.

And right now, she was a bit bigger than the monsters behind her.

Alloy charged at the three creatures behind Pandora and slashed at one of them, while stepping on the tail of another.

Her claws did extreme damage. The second her claws hit, they ripped skin, and some bones were heard cracking. Blood gushing out of the wounds.

Another one tried to bite her neck, only to get horns rammed into its stomach. It's organs getting torn. The last one seemed to sense danger, but kept fighting on instinct.

Mistake.

Alloy turned and bit it on the neck, her teeth tearing away at the flesh.

All three creatures lay dead or fatally injured. 

Alloy stood in her infected form for a few more seconds, before turning back to her normal human form.

She was kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily, but got up in a second and ran towards the reason she was here.

 “Pandora!” She cried out, rushing over to the raven haired girl.

“Alloy…” Pandora said, tears falling from her eyes.

Alloy embraced the smaller girl, letting her tears stain her clothes.

“Hey, let's go back to our place, meet up with the others. It isn't safe out here.” Alloy said, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

“O-okay…"

As they walked hand in hand away from the bloody mess behind them, words were exchanged. 

“I'll always be there to save you.” Alloy had said, tightening her grip on the magenta eyed girls hand, her ears flipped down. 

Pandora let out a small chuckle.

“I know you'll always be there to save me…”

The two shared a kiss, just outside of the house. 

It was a statement that would always be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two gay children.
> 
> As always, Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
